I'd Lie
by ReallyLoudObserver
Summary: A songfic of Max's feelings. That are deeeeepp ddedeeeeeeppppp down. Hope you like!


**Dont own anything. No idea when Fangs bday is (tell me if you know) Hope you like**

The flock and I were crusing in a car we had just stolen. We were in a city in America. Stealing a car is less conspicuous than, lets say, 6 winged kids and 1 winged dog flying over the town.

Nudge had turned on the raidio to a pop station. Taylor Swift. A really good singer/songwriter had came on.

Fang hated Taylor Swift. So he suffered silently.

_I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me_

He Just HAD to drive. But sitting next to him was okay with me. I really didn't mind. No sarcasm there. Seriously.

_He tells me about his night_

He had caught ANOTHER rabbit for us to eat. It was in the back. Oh joy.

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

He has a dark, brownish, blackish, I had no idea, there were tons of them. This song was making me go insane.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

He had liked that girl, Lissa. The red haired wonder. I cringed inwardly at the thought of them. Together. Do I like him? Do I?

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

American Idiot by Greenday, The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance and although he will NEVER admit it, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

He says it reminds him of looking down while flying, seeing the endless green of the trees.

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

He so loves to argue, No doubt about that. And in fact, his birthday was on the 17th. Last year I had gotten him the Avril CD myself.

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

No doubt that Angel and Nudge were beautiful. And one look at his father makes it clear that he has his fathers eyes, dark, deep, handsome eyes...

_And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

Two Words...NO DUH

_He looks around the room Innocently overlooks the truth_

Ah that one time were Iggy ripped my shirt, Fang had covered. He had never LIED to me though...

_Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

Thanks Taylor, GEEZE could you get anymore into my mind. AND NOW HE CAUGHT ME STARING AT HIM! geeze I swear I will sue Taylor Swift or beat her with her own foot.

_He sees everything black and white_

Exactly, no inbetween for him.

_Never let nobody see him cry_

Wow, this song has got him pinnnnnnnned. He never let anyone but me see him in pain, even then not much gets through. This is like, written about me and him.

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

So true. so true

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

Like I did before. I feel so bad. I wish I didn't just run away all the time! It was so hard though!

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

I need him. I need him more than air. If only he could see that.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

Like, He can, but only one song!

_I think he can see through everything But my heart_

Say it Ms.Swift.

_First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

He is beautiful. I so wish he would notice me. I wish.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

It kills me to see him. Bridged, Lissa. Me, I cant picture anyone for him. If he would choose me I would be exstatic.

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Yea I would. Angel leaned over the seat and whispered in my ear.

"You love him. Don't lie, He loves you too."

And that I couldn't believe. We came to a stop (because I screamed stop) and I jumped out and flew away.

_And if you asked me if I loved him. I'd lie._

God, How true.

A/N

**I have like 4 maximum ride stories. I just really dislike them. This song works so like it! PLEASE READ REVIEW HI HO TALLIO!**

Clozie


End file.
